


Suit up

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Just the Tip, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, Tumblr Prompt, any excuse for sexy times, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve gets a little jealous, Danny sets him straight.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 23
Kudos: 227





	Suit up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireilleleerves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts).



Steve wakes up slowly, stretching his arms above his head before he turns and looks at the softly snoring, golden god next to him. Waking up with Danny in his bed is easily the best part of his week. They don’t get to do this enough but this weekend the kids are with Rachel and Junior is staying with Tani, which means for once they don’t have to pretend. So last night Danny stayed over for beer and steaks and for the first time in weeks he didn’t leave Steve’s bed in the middle of the night. Danny turns and smushes his face into Steve’s side. Smiling he glances at the clock, well past five thirty, they have to get up if they want to catch the waves without too many people breaking in on them. He gently rolls Danny onto his back and places a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, it’s not enough to wake him. 

“Danno. Wake up. We’re going surfing”

He gets a grumble and a hand to his face, smiling he tries again.

“Babe. Wake up”

He whispers against Danny’s lips before planting a full kiss on them, this does get him a reaction. He grins when the kiss is returned only to be pushed away.

“Ugh Steve morning breath! Seriously” 

Steve sits up and grabs a packet of paper mint strips from the night stand because he is always prepared. He places one on his tongue and drops one in Danny’s mouth. 

“This doesn’t ..”

Steve doesn’t let him finish and kisses him full on, ignoring the weird combo of minty freshness and stale morning breath. He settles in between Danny’s legs without breaking the kiss. He trails his hands down Danny’s sides, loving the quiver that follows his fingers. He hooks one of his hands under Danny’s thigh, opening him up for Steve’s questing fingers. They easily slip past the loose rim. Danny moans into the kiss and Steve draws back, slightly out of breath, looking at the gorgeous man beneath him. Bright eyes staring up at him, pupils blown wide in arousal, lips red and shiny with a finishing touch of sleep tousled hair make him a sinful picture. His cock twitches and he wants but a quick glance at the clock tells him not to start something he won’t be able to finish before dawn. He dips down and kisses Danny, deepening it as he rubs the head of his cock over Danny’s hole. Danny breaks away panting.

“Fuck Steve. Lube. please”

His sleep rough voice has a direct effect on Steve’s cock and he shivers in delight as a sudden spike in his need surges through him. 

“No need. Trust me?”

Danny stares at him for a second before he nods, the trust Danny gives him is an aphrodisiac and he kisses him again. Steve repositions and drags his cock over the rim twice before slightly pushing forward, groaning as he slips inside. He locks his hips, grounding himself on the firm mattress as he holds Danny in place with a hand on his thigh. Steve shifts, moaning as his cock slides further into Danny’s velvet heat, using all of his self control to stay still and not thrust in to the hilt. After a few seconds he finally manages to control the urge and he wraps his free hand around Danny’s cock. He watches Danny's face as he slowly starts to move his hand up and down, flicking the slit with every stroke. Steve can see Danny’s self control slipping, he loves that Danny is already on the brink. He speeds up, tightening his fingers as he strokes Danny hard and fast. It doesn’t take long before Danny is arching his back, clenching around Steve’s cock. Moments later Danny cums beautifully, straining his muscles and Steve groans as he follows him over the edge. He draws back and sighs as his cock slips out, he takes a second to watch his cum pulse out of Danny’s swollen hole. Steve gives Danny a quick glance before he uses two fingers to push it back in, he sighs when his actions cause more of his cum to slip out around his fingers. 

“You done?”

He sits back and licks his slick, sticky fingers clean, grinning at Danny’s grimace. 

“I wish you’d let me plug you”

“If we have more than a day together and we’re not going surfing ..”

“When we get back then”

“Steve no, that’s not ..”

“Too late, no take backs”

He glances at the clock, fuck it’s already six. He gives his protesting partner a hard kiss and urges him out of bed. Slapping the enticing bubble butt on his way downstairs, leaving a spluttering Danny behind. He makes two protein shakes, starts the coffee machine before he washes up quickly in the downstairs bathroom. Steve zips up his wetsuit and checks the time.

“Danno! Come on! We want to be there before the early tourists show up!”

He knows he’s being eager but this is the first time Danny is coming out to surf with him. He’s curious to see if Kono’s lessons paid off. 

“Hold your horses! I’m coming. The zipper is stuck, stupid suit”

Danny comes down the stairs and Steve can feel his mouth drop. 

“You’re not going out in that” he blurts out, cringing when Danny lifts an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“Because. It’s obscene. Go put on your board shorts”

“Obscene?” Danny repeats slowly.

“Yes. Please change”

“So let me get this right. Covered from head to toe, in black is _improper?_ So you want me to change into boardshorts, which leaves me naked from the waist up and yet that is somehow better?”

Steve nods his head in relief, Danny gets it. 

“Do not nod your head at me Steven. That is ridiculous. I’m not changing”

Danny walks past him to the kitchen and he hastily follows trying to build an argument in his head. Only he comes up short. It’s not really done to tell your sometimes lover that you don’t want other people ogling what you consider to be yours. The wetsuit is doing what it’s supposed to, and it clings in all the right places. And therein lies the problem, it _clings,_ thus leaving nothing to anyone’s imagination. Danny’s broad chest is accentuated, thigh muscles defined by the material and he can easily tell Danny dresses to the left. Steve’s not sure he can actually handle it if the suit is wet.

“Danny. Please change”

Danny is watching him, sipping his coffee, he purses his lips and sighs deeply.

“Explain”

“I don’t want an .. You look too good”

“Are you jealous right now?”

“No!” he glances at Danny who looks amused “Maybe”

“You have no right to be”

“Jesus Danny, I know okay! You’re not mine and I respect your boundaries but damn it!”

He says, voice raised, sighing he turns his back on Danny, suddenly he doesn’t feel like surfing.

“Babe? Look at me"

Steve turns and makes eye contact. 

“What boundaries?”

“Where we are friends with benefits, great benefits mind you, but only sort of a longish one night stand?”

“What? Where is this coming from? Huh?”

Steve shrugs, not willing to spill his heart. Danny sighs again and Steve closes his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable. Danny comes up to him, smiling he places a kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“You idiot. We’ve always been more than a one night stand. I thought you wanted to keep it quiet”

“Now who’s being the idiot?”

“Hey!”

He gives Danny a lingering kiss.

“So no chance of you changing?”

“Goof, I only have eyes for you. Now come on, we’re late” 

Danny turns and pointedly shrugs his shoulders, Steve dutifully zips him up before he picks up their smoothies and follows Danny to the car. 

******

They make it home just before nine thirty and that’s only because Danny insisted on stopping by Liliha Bakery for breakfast. They eat breakfast, lounging on the lanai, when they are finished Steve waits for Danny to go upstairs to shower before he locks everything up and follows his lover upstairs. The shower is already running, Steve loses his clothes and silently sneaks into the bathroom. He enjoys a few seconds of ogling Danny through the glass door before he opens it and steps right into Danny’s wet body. Steve kisses Danny’s shoulder, trailing up to his neck, cheek. He turns Danny’s head around and captures his mouth in a hungry kiss as he presses his cock into the swell of Danny’s ass. Danny groans and Steve breaks the kiss. He lets his fingers trace the broad chest down until he can wrap them around Danny’s straining cock. 

“Mmm, the wetsuit got me all hot and bothered”

Danny elbows him and moves forward, forcing Steve to let go. 

“You’re always hot and bothered! I don’t fancy breaking my neck, shower first then sex”

Steve mutters ‘ _boring’_ as he steals the body wash out of Danny's hands and starts to lather up. Steve’s ready before Danny and he leaves his lover in the shower as he dries off in the bedroom. When Danny comes into the room Steve tackles him onto the bed. He smiles down at a laughing Danny, revelling in the joy on his lover’s face. He bends down and kisses Dany silent, when he pulls away they are both out of breath.

“You’re such an animal babe”

“Yeah but you love it”

Danny doesn’t answer but he yanks Steve down into a kiss. They kiss for a long while and Steve lets his hands roam, enjoying the lazy exploration. Steve’s fingers graze along Danny’s sides and he shifts so that he can wrap his hand around Danny’s cock. It’s already hard and it starts leaking as he lightly strokes it. Danny moans, hips bucking up looking for more friction. Their kissing goes from lazy to hot and filthy in an instant and Steve is suddenly in a hurry to claim Danny. He blindly reaches for the lube he placed under the pillow this morning, and he draws back to squeeze out a generous amount onto his palm. He drags Danny’s leg up and trails his slick fingers over the rim, letting them slip inside the relaxed hole. By the time he’s done lubing up Danny is a babbling mess beneath him. He lathers his own cock before he leans down and gives Danny a harsh kiss.

“You ready?”

“I was ready yesterday”

Steve laughs at the snark and he kisses Danny again as he turns his lover around, onto his belly. He places a folded pillow under Danny’s hips and positions himself, pushing against but not entering the slick hole. 

“In your own time”

He tells Danny and isn’t surprised that he immediately moves back, impaling himself on Steve’s cock. He sucks in a breath at the sudden heat that envelops him. Steve grabs Danny’s hips, locking him in place as he takes a second to get his bearings. After a moment he draws back and drives back in, hard. Steve keeps shifting slightly, changing angles until finally Danny moans loudly and clenches around him. He grins and sets an impossible rhythm, making sure to keep the exact angle. Steve knows he won’t last long but he’s determined to make Danny come first. Danny tries to move with him but it throws off Steve’s thrusts. He slows down just enough to place a hand between Danny’s shoulder blades, pressing him into the bed, keeping him in place before he picks up speed again. Danny is a sweaty, moaning mess beneath him, whimpering with every thrust. Suddenly Danny’s hole spasms around him and his lover sobs into the bed as he cums on Steve’s cock alone. Steve slams forward, shuddering as he follows Danny over the edge. He drapes himself over Danny’s back, turning so he can steal a kiss.

“Fuck babe, we should go surfing more often”

“Shut up”

He grumbles, but he gives Danny another kiss as he slowly sits up. Careful not to dislodge himself he leans forward again, eliciting a groan from Danny, he ignores the elbow to his gut as he picks up the dark grey plug from under his pillow. He lubes it up, still ignoring Danny who is trying to see what Steve’s doing. 

“Keep still babe”

Danny squirms but doesn’t move as Steve slowly pulls out his cock. He drags Danny into his lap, careful to keep his ass raised. He slowly inserts the plug, watching in fascination as Danny’s hole almost sucks it in. When he is sure the plug is secure he slaps Danny’s ass and turns him around. 

“You know you’re supposed to tell your partner when doing kinky shit”

“We talked about it this morning”

“What? No we..”

He trails off and Steve grins at him. Steve tugs Danny towards him and kisses him soundly. He settles with Danny draped over his chest, one of his thighs in between Danny’s legs keeping him spread open. He keeps his hand over Danny’s ass, fingers fondling the plug as they drift in the afterglow of their intense morning workout. 

Danny’s fingers are drawing unknown patterns on his skin and Steve sighs carding his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“I love you”

Danny splutters and tries to sit up but Steve keeps him in place. 

“Steve! You can’t just drop that on me”

“Pff I tell you all the time”

Danny stills.

“Yeah you do. Me too you know”

“I know”

“Good”

They nap for a long while, content in each other’s company. When they eventually get up for lunch Danny keeps the plug in. Steve can’t stop himself from patting Danny’s ass whenever he passes him in the kitchen. Danny’s grins every time. After their late lunch they lounge on the couch, watching a film Danny likes with Steve’s hand firmly attached to the plug. He revels in the shiver that runs through Danny as he taps it from time to time. When the movie ends he extracts himself from Danny, brushing a kiss against his brow. He noses Danny’s cheek, smiling when his lover turns his head and captures his lips in a lazy kiss. He breaks away, smiling. 

“So how big is the chance of you coming with me to pick up dinner?”

  
  


Fin

[Prompt list](https://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/post/615805830456066048/smut-prompts)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a smut prompt and my awesome friend Mirel gave me a combined one. (list is just above in the fic) Prompt 3 and 5 - You are not going out in that outfit / You are more than a one night stand. I think it turned out all right, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> *English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own I think I've gotten them all but if you spot any please let me know.


End file.
